


Disappear

by lpfan503



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Murder, Secret Relationship, too much television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpfan503/pseuds/lpfan503
Summary: Rob realizes he’s let Brad watch too much Dateline.





	Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> Another 1,000 word thing that just so happened to come out present-day Bourdelson. This is what happens when I’m home alone on Saturday night.

Brad lowered the volume on the television in the bedroom and turned on his side. 

“How many of these people that just… disappear… how many do you think _wanted_ to disappear?”

Rob took another lazy drag from his cigarette and looked over at Brad. They hadn’t even gotten out of bed to shower yet, their bodies still sated and sticky. He passed the cigarette to Brad. “Nobody _wants_ to disappear, Brad. These cold cases, they’re probably all murders.” He watched Brad’s soft pink lips form a circle to take a drag, and he felt like maybe he could go another round before they went to sleep.

Brad thought about that for a moment. “You never want to disappear? You’re not ever tired of everything?” He swept his free hand around the room as he passed the cigarette back to Rob.

He looked around. His house was nice. It was secluded. People left him alone. They hadn’t even managed to bother him here after Chester died. “What are you tired of?” He took the last drag of the cigarette and stubbed it out on the ashtray next to the bed.

“Hiding. You, cigarettes.” Brad cocked a smile and ran his hand up Rob’s naked back.

Rob turned and caught Brad underneath him, turning his head to blow out the smoke before he kissed the guitarist. It was long and deep and tasted of nicotine. He pulled away, keeping Brad caged between his elbows. “We only smoke after sex.”

“What if I want to smoke more?” Brad asked, raising his eyebrows. “What if I want you to fuck me more? We could just disappear, like those people on _Dateline_. Without a trace.” He looked around Rob’s shoulder at the muted tv.

Rob had to laugh. “Now I know you’re joking. Without a trace? How far do you think we’d get before someone recognized us?” He left a soft kiss on Brad’s cheek and rolled back to his side of the bed. 

Brad leaned up on his elbow, irritated. “Nobody, Bourdie. The last picture of us was last year on Mike’s Instagram. I mean, you’d have to shave, and cut your hair, and I’d put on a hat-”

“Wait. I have to shave _and_ get a haircut, and you get a hat? I don’t know if you’re worth that, Delson.” Rob grinned as Brad reached over and stroked his fingers along the graying hair on his chin.

“You can grow it back when we get to the mountains.”

Rob quirked his eyebrow. “The mountains? You’ll have to do better than that. At least give me a beach.” He wrapped his long arm around Brad and pulled him close. “What’s gotten into you? You know we can’t just disappear. What about the guys?”

Brad blew out a breath, his face snuggled on Rob’s chest. “They’re doing fine without us. And I’m tired. I never thought we’d spend twenty years doing this. I thought we’d be done and you and I could be together.”

Rob reached for Brad’s hand on his stomach and laced their fingers together. “You know how I feel about that.”

“And now, with everything that’s happened… we could just disappear. Nobody would miss us.”

“Brad.” Rob’s voice was disapproving. 

Brad closed his eyes. “I know. I just thought, if we left, if we just disappeared, we could be free. Start over. Nobody has to know who we are. Like those people on _Dateline_. They’re not all dead. You know some of them just decided to leave their old life behind. That could be us.”

Rob looked at the television. “We need to stop watching this when you stay over.” He squeezed Brad close, but he didn’t say anything else.

“I’m not happy with the way things are anymore,” Brad said simply.

“You’ll feel better in the morning,” Rob answered. 

They watched the silent television for a few moments while Rob ran his hand along Brad’s back.

“Disappear with me,” Brad whispered, kissing Rob’s shoulder. “I have it all figured out.”

“How we’d disappear?” Rob asked. “You planned our murders?”

Brad sat up and reached for his phone, giving it to Rob. “It’s surprisingly easy. And I didn’t even have to frame Mike.”

There was a silence and Rob ran his hand over his hair as he looked over the plan. 

Brad turned the television back up. “When you’re finished I’ll ride you,” he said, like he was commenting on the weather. “I can see the show better that way. Maybe I can come up with a way for you to keep your hair.” 

Rob tossed Brad’s phone to the side. “It’s very detailed. I think I’ll call and disconnect the cable tomorrow.” 

Brad looked at him. “Don’t do that. You’ll mess up my plan.”

“Your plan includes me keeping my cable?” 

Brad shrugged. “It’s not a murder if you start cutting off your utilities in advance.” He looked back over at the show. 

Rob sighed and reached for the remote to turn off the television. “Is this what you really want?”

Brad felt his heart skip a beat as they looked at each other. “Is that you saying yes?”

“Turn off the light and let’s go to sleep. You wore me out.” Rob reached down and pulled the blanket up over them. He waited for Brad to lay down next to him and get comfortable before he spooned his body around his lover and whispered, “just wait until the morning to cut my hair, okay?”


End file.
